


Stranded

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time that Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were supposed to take a road trip but the car disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

The sun was beating down on the highway, the scent of burnt asphalt filling the air. There was a car on the side of the road, trouble lights blinking. A few muttered curses came from underneath the car, and a hand appeared to throw a wrench ou towards a toolbox. Sprawling next to the side of the highway were two figures. One was a woman with black hair spread out onto the road. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded over her chest. She was wearing a white dress, her boots and socks beside her. Lying opposite her, the top of their heads touching, was a young man with orange hair. He was staring up at the sky, a small frown on his features. He wiped sweat off of his forehead and sat. The woman opened one eye and turned her head.

“What’s wrong, Ichigo?” she asked.

“It’s hot, Rukia,” Ichigo said, staring at the car. “It’s hot and I’m tired. What the hell is that bastard doing?”

“It’s just a little longer,” Rukia said, closing her eye. “Just calm down and let Renji work.”

“What the hell is taking so long?” Ichigo said, kicking the back of the car. Renji pushed himself out, scowling. His dark red hair was flattened against his neck, tied out of the way by a strip of fabric. There was a smudge on his face and he wiped it off before standing. “You’ve been at this for hours, Renji,” Ichigo said, folding his arms. “Why is it taking so long?”

“I don’t know if I told you this, but I’m not a mechanic,” Renji said. “Why don’t you do it, if you’re so good at fixing cars?”

“Huh?” Ichigo said, putting a hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you over the sound of your laziness.”

“I’ve been working under that car in five-hundred degree weather for hours now,” Renji said, his eye twitching. “You’re the one who’s been lazing around!”

“The temperature can’t be five hundred degrees, asshole,” Ichigo snapped. “We’d all be dead.”

“It was an exaggeration, Kurosaki!” Renji snapped back. “Go back to preschool and learn what it means.”

“That’s my line,” Ichigo said, stepping closer. A small crease appeared on Rukia’s forehead.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Renji said, stooping to look under the car. Ichigo crouched and pushed Renji’s face away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to look under the car,” Ichigo said, grabbing a wrench. “Just go sit next to Rukia while I take care of this.”

“As if you could,” Renji said but he complied and sat next to Rukia. She looked over at him, a smirk on her face. “What is it?” Renji asked, looking at his hands.

“You have a smudge on your face, vice-captain,” she teased, closing her eyes. He grumbled and rubbed at his face. “You have a smudge everywhere, vice-captain,” Rukia said in a sing-song.

“Shut up,” Renji said, placing his hand on her face. She let out a series of muffled shouts as Ichigo came up from under the car, scrambling away. Smoke followed as he retreated to them. “What did you do?” Renji cried, jumping to his feet.

“I was trying to fix it, but it wasn’t working, so I got mad and smashed something with the wrench,” Ichigo said. Renji stared at him and Rukia snorted, rolling onto her side.

“You smashed something with the wrench?” Renji asked, throwing his hands into the air. Smoke billowed from the bottom of the car and swirled around the three of them. Ichigo scowled and waved it away, coughing. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Renji shouted.

“Me? This all could have been solved if you had just fixed it!” Ichigo cried.

“I was trying to, and then you started smashing things!” Renji shouted back. Rukia sat up, looking between them. Their faces were an inch from each other’s, hands grabbing the others’ shirt. She sighed, the sound of it heard over their arguing. They stopped and turned to her as she glared at them.

“Are you two going to start making out or are you going to fix the damn car?” she asked. They looked at her and back at the car.

“I don’t think it can be fixed,” Ichigo said.

“That’s just because, for a human, you’re a fucking idiot around cars,” Renji said, releasing Ichigo. He kicked the back of the car and it sputtered and died. Complete silence stretched, broken only by the occasional cough as smoke swirled around them. Renji sat down and cradled his head in his hands. Ichigo scowled, poking Renji’s arm with his foot. Rukia stared at the car with smoke coming out from the underside and stood.

“We’re going to have to walk,” she said. Ichigo and Renji stared at her, wide eyed. “Get your things.”

“Rukia, it’s like a thousand degrees,” Renji said.

“I already said that degrees don’t work that way,” Ichigo muttered. Renji shot him a look.

“Fine. It’s,” and Renji reached into his pocket to fish out the phone they had bought from Urahara. “Um. This is just a blank screen.”

“You mean you didn’t check what you bought until now?” Ichigo said. “I told you, you have to check everything that he sells you, because all of it is probably junk.”

“Kon wasn’t junk,” Rukia interjected, snatching the phone from Renji’s hand. “Plus he saved your life about a thousand different times, Ichigo.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not a con artist,” Ichigo muttered, folding his arms. Renji flicked him in the center of the forehead before leaning over Rukia’s shoulder, one hand on her back. Ichigo grumbled and looked over her other shoulder as she tapped the cell phone.

“Done!” she proclaimed, handing the phone back to Renji.

“What did you do?” Renji asked, accepting the phone with two fingers. Ichigo grumbled to himself about soul reapers and technology.

“I put out a distress signal. My big brother should be here shortly,” Rukia said. “He’ll get another car for us. Somehow.”

“Do all of the captains get that?” Ichigo asked, snatching the phone from Renji. Renji glared and folded his arms.

“Maybe,” Rukia said. “Who knows?”

“Is it important to know?” Renji asked, slinging an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders. “Are you worried that everyone will find out that ickle Ichigo is in trouble and can’t fix a car? Huh?” He grinned at Ichigo, his face an inch away from Ichigo’s. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pushed Renji away by the chin.

“No, it’s just…” he hesitated. “The last thing we need is Kenpachi coming and trying to fight me again. Especially on a highway.”

“Big baby,” Renji said, sprawling on the ground. Rukia sat on his chest and he grunted. Ichigo scowled and folded his arms, dropping to the ground. They stared at each other and the smoke that finally stopped emerging from under the car. A car raced by, came back, and raced off again with a carload of people laughing. Ichigo ducked his head, face burning, and Renji scowled. Rukia curled up on Renji’s chest and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

“Want to come sleep on my chest too?” Renji asked, holding out an arm. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head, sprawling out on the dirt. He did hold Renji’s hand though, his eyes on everything else but Renji. “Big baby,” Renji said again, closing his eyes. Soon all three of them were asleep, the sun baking down on them, and that was how Byakuya found them.


End file.
